Fire Emblem: Dragon of Hope
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: First Fire Emblem story! Well, this is going to be a prequel to Moonlit Sonata if you haven't already read it. It's going to be more in-depth with Luna, Midnight, and Darian's history along with the rivalry between Marth and Pit. Anyway, Rated T for Marth X OC, Roy X OC, violence, sexual remarks, and blood.


Fire Emblem: Dragon of Hope

Synopsis: It's been several years since the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening/Kakusei. Now, Hyrule is being invaded by Grima and the Grimleal. It's up to Luna, Midnight, and all their friends to stop this threat. Darian, Nightmare Moon, and all the enemies of their friends shall rise in this adventure of the ages! Rated T for pairings, mild swearing, violence, and blood. Original title: The Future of Hyrule.

Prologue

The Invasion and the Loss of Hope

Luna waited on the battlefield. Sparks of flames flew through the air. She could still hear the screams of innocents dieing. Blood was streaked across her blood-ridden face, though she still look beautiful. She cried tears. It was a rare time. Her best friend, a young man named Marth, walked up to her. "What do you want, Marth?" She asked. "Hey, it's not your fault. If you could save innocent lives, then you would have. I know it," he said. "Hyrule is being invaded. I know that. I can sense it in the men's hearts," Luna replied. She looked down and began to whistle a simple tune. "Your lullaby... Didn't your father teach you that?" Marth asked. Luna began to sing in her beautiful voice.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

She was stopped when Roy, another close friend, walked up to her and Marth. "Luna, your sister is looking for you," Roy said as he walked up. He noticed Luna looking at the battlefield. "Luna?" He asked. Luna snapped back and looked at Roy. "Tell her I'm coming soon," she said and looked back at the battlefield. She closed her eyes and let her tunic blow in the wind. Her sword jingled a bit and her shield was with it. They rested on her back, the safest place for it. "Luna, we should really get back to headquarters. I bet your sister is worrying for you," Marth said. Luna nodded and they went back.

Headquarters was vast. The east wing was where the members slept. There was a viewing balcony in Luna's room, where she would daily look out from. In the lobby, there was a beautiful flute made of silver. The Lunar Flute. It was one of Luna's precious items, foraged from the battlefield. She treasured that flute. It was the only thing that connected her to her family and friends. The northern wing is where meetings, gatherings, and special events are held. During these times of war, every second counts and you hardly ever get to spend the holidays in secret. In the southern wing, the members got to chat and relax after a tough battle and spar with each other after a bit of food together. The courtyard in the southern wing was large with several places to pick up a sword and train with a higher level master. The western wing was where the entrance was and the Lunar Flute faced it. Luna and Marth entered. "Well, what do you want to do later? Probably go patrol the area together?" Marth asked when him and Luna reached the eastern wing. "Sure, I could use a patrol just to relax," Luna said. Marth smiled and went to his room. Luna went into her room.

In her room, Luna rested on her bed to get ready for the night. She put on her patroling outfit, a silver lined chestplate with dragon markings on her chest, waist, and arms. She wore trellis armor on her hips with a silver belt. Luna then heard Marth calling her and went down thinking, _when shall this madness stop?_

Outside, Luna and Marth mounted their dragons. They patroled, but nothing was up. "No Risen or Grimleal. Odd," Marth said. Luna looked down. "What is it?" He asked. Luna looked down and said, "do you remember Pit's death?" Marth looked shocked. Why would she bring up Pit's death? She continued on, not knowing Marth's questions. She shed some tears and said, "I was the one who was sent to kill Pit." Her crying hardened. She was weeping. "How could anyone love me now!? I'm a monster! A killer!" She exclaimed crying. Marth turned her head around and wiped her tears. "Shh, we'll get through this together. I promise," he said and hugged Luna. She stopped crying and went into her room. But before entering she said, "I... I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just need some time to think as well." She wept more onto her pillow and slowly fell asleep.

She was dreaming ofthe night she had killed Pit.

_Luna was waiting with her knife in her pocket. Pit came and gave her a kiss. "I bet you're wondering why I have called you here," she said. Pit nodded. She fidgeted with her knife. "Don't scream."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just... Don't scream. No matter what happens, don't scream."_

"_Again, why don't you want me to scream?"_

"_I hate to hear you scream. I also don't want to remember this night." She fidgeted with the knife she had._

"_I... Don't want to see you hurt."_

"_I... I'm already hurt."_

"_H- Ahhh..." Blood oozed from his gut._

"_I'm so sorry, my love..." Luna said as she withdrew the knife. "It was only to protect you," she said as she wept. She dropped the knife and then to her knees. Her heart was broken now. Blood. Tons of blood oozed from his body. A slow smile creeped onto his face and he died. His wings was now soaked crimson. Luna woke up._

It was roughly 2:00 in the morning. She looked at the full moon from her bed. She sighed and went to Marth's room.

In Marth's room, Luna woke him up. "Hmm? Luna? What are you doing up so early?" He asked. "I... Had a nightmare. About Pit's death," Luna said. She looked down to hide her blush. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Marth asked. Luna blushed even more. _Okay, now this was suddenly made awkward. But who am I to say that. I'm always awkward around Marth. _Luna thought. "Sure. That would make me feel a little less scared," Luna said. Marth smiled and moved over to let Luna onto his bed. Once she was cuddled in his arms, Marth began to sing.

_Silver light_

_She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

_And on this night began to wonder why_

_She knew that the day would soon come_

_Born to be_

_An heir of beauty and serenity_

_Into this world she entered quietly_

_To her surprise she was the one_

_Destiny was close behind her_

_Phantom of borrowed_

_And the sea was a reminder_

_Mirror of given light_

Marth stopped singing once he found Luna asleep. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Lunar Princess," he said and kissed her forehead. It was something her father did, so he did it to. King Link. Her father. He had died in battle against the Grimleal. Luna and him were only children then, and once he died, Midnight had to help Queen Zelda with the throne. But that story shall be saved for another time...

**Finished with the prologue! Well, this is going to be a prequel to Moonlit Sonata. It's original title was The Future of Hyrule, but I decided that won't be the case. Instead, Luna and Marth are going to searching for a way to resurrect Pit, then for the 13 Spirit Necklaces, and finally they're going to be heading to the past to prevent the events in the future. Lucy (Lucina) is Luna's best friend. See ya!**


End file.
